


It Didn't Happen

by shiftycaptain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-18 10:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftycaptain/pseuds/shiftycaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has trouble admitting that he's falling in love with his angel friend Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Didn't Happen

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ridiculously campy fic while watching season 5.

It had been several days since Dean’s admission and they hadn’t talked about it.  
~Wednesday~  
Castiel literally scooped Dean from the floor of a bar, extremely drunk and foolishly losing all his cash on a pool game.  
"Castiel," he pleased, “Just one more game! I’m…gonna win it allll back, man."  
Come with me, Dean. You’ve got important work to do in the morning."  
"What…like stop the Apocalypse?"  
Cas pursed his lips. "Your brother’s worried sick. Come on."  
"Sam is a big boy," he said, grinning.  
Dean looked at Castiel’s face and his grin softened to a thoughtful smile. Cas was holding him like a tango partner.  
"I love you, Cas," he announced. He dropped his beer. The grin came back.  
Castiel wasn’t at all surprised that Dean loved him. The lovelorn look Dean gave him on the highway, that sexual remark and sly wink at Bobby’s house, the footsie under the table at diners… What surprised Cas was that he admitted it. What the fuck do you say to that?  
"That’s nice, Dean."  
Castiel tapped him on the forehead, and with that, they were back at the hotel.  
Dean saw the look on Sam’s face, so he explained, “Sometimes, I gotta beer, Sam."  
"Dean, I was worried sick about you!"  
"So I heard."  
"You didn’t even tell us where you were going!"  
"Michael meat puppet, man."  
Sam frowned. "Do you really think this is the best way of handling your feelings?"  
Cas handed Dean a glass of water. Dean winked at him.  
"Feelings…" Dean echoed, “I…feel…drunk. And you’re annoying." He looked over at Cas. "And you…come here you sexy angel. Why are you still have tie? Hmm?" Castiel blushed and sat on the bed next to Dean. Dean took off Castiel’s tie, giggling.   
Sam shook his head and dicked around on his phone to distract himself from his brother’s drunken flirting.  
Dean finished taking off Cas’ tie and his touch still lingered on the angel. He looked into Castiel’s eyes.  
"Kiss me," he said quietly.  
"You’re drunk. Go to bed."  
~Saturday~  
The three of them were driving across the country with an uncomfortable silence. Sam had tried engaging in conversation exactly 14 times, only to be shot down by Dean and Cas, who looked distracted by their thoughts. Dean and Cas sure as hell weren’t going to discuss what happened that night.  
"So, are you two quiet for a reason?"  
"Shut up, Sam."  
"You’ve hardly said a word to each other since Wednesday. I keep trying to make conversation about ghosts, zombies, demons—you know, normal stuff—and you just grunt one-word answers. You don’t even get defensive about your drinking anymore."  
"Uhh,"  
"See, that’s what I’m talking about."   
"We’re…tired."  
"You’re suddenly inexplicably tired for four days? Look…if you two have some secret gay love thing that’s your business…"  
Castiel’s eyes opened wide.  
Sam continued, “But if you’re gonna make goo-goo eyes at each other and then act all grumpy and pretend it’s not happening, and be all quiet for miles, you make it my business."  
Dean grunted.  
"He’s right, Dean," Cas said from the backseat. "Pull over. We need to talk."  
Dean rolled his eyes a bit and pulled over.  
Dean and Cas got out of the car. Sam spared himself by turning on the stereo and rocking out to AC/DC, something that his brother totally was.  
Castiel stared directly at Dean as he closed the door. Dean was terrified.  
"Do you remember what you said to me when I picked you up from the bar?"  
Dean shook his head.  
Castiel walked over to Dean until they were only like a foot apart.  
"Look me in the eye and tell me you don’t remember."  
"I don’t remember, okay, Cas?"  
"Dean Winchester, you are the worst liar I have ever encountered. How you are able to deceive people for work is beyond my comprehension."  
"What do you want me to say?"  
"We fight demons. You get rid of ghosts. I’ve rebelled against my garrison and given up everything for you. You’re consulting me on how to ‘ice the devil.’ We’re saving the world together. And at the end of the day…we are too scared to face our feelings for each other."  
Castiel slowly hooked his pinky around Dean’s. Dean watched and didn’t pull away."  
"You said you love me."  
"I’ve never been in love with a man before…but I do. I love you, Cas."  
"And I love you, Dean Winchester."  
"Come here you sexy angel! Kiss me!"  
Castiel wasted no time. He grabbed Dean and pulled him in for their first kiss.  
Dean slipped his arms around the angel’s waist.  
"I’m not dreaming this time, am I?" said Castiel, smiling.  
"And I’m not drunk," said Dean.  
Dean leaned over by Sam’s window.  
"Hey Sam, would you mind driving for a while?"  
Sam made a sturgeon face, said, “Ah, sure," and got in the driver’s seat.  
"So…you guys resolved it?"  
"Yeah," said Dean thoughtfully, “I don’t know what I was so afraid of."  
Dean and Cas both got in the backseat so they could touch each other.  
The end!


End file.
